Lord Flash in love
by jbenzenhafer1
Summary: what happens when Lord Flash saves a young woman


One night after training Lord Flash went for a walk. As he walked down the street his thoughts were on how he could improve Kevin's training . When a scream was heard pulling him from his thoughts. It was coming from the alleyway just up ahead so he went to investigate. Lord Flash peeped around the corner and saw a young woman being corned by three men. He took a good look at them. And noticed one was bleeding. " The bitch cut me with my own knife!" he said. And smacked her to the ground. ( Ok that's it !) Flash thought as he walked in to the ally. " I say striking a woman. What low thing to do." " Who the hell are you?" " I am Lord Flash." He said with a bow." Well get lost !" "...No.." The three men turned they're attention to Lord Flash. As they tried to attack him and i say try because as soon as they took one step tword him they were down for the count. " Wow that was fast" the young woman whispered. " Well they don't call me Lord Flash for nothing." He said holding out his hand to help her up. She took his hand " Thank you for helping me." " My pleasure ms.?" " Jennifer Rose but you can call me Jen, Jenny, or Rose if you like." " So how did this all happen?'" " Well i was on my way home from a new friend's house and those guys tried to get me to go with them. I said get lost and one thing led to another and that's where you came in." " In that case mind if I walk you home?" " Not at all." As they walked they got into a deep conversation and truly enjoyed each others company. But all to soon they reached her door. " Welp this is my stop." she said turning to him " And thank you again for helping me ." " No trouble at all good night my dear Rose." And walked off as she entered her home.  
The next day found Kevin training and Lord Flash not quite him self. To Kevin he didn't seem into what they we're doing. So Kevin walked over to Flash as he was daydreaming. " Whats going on with you today Flash?" " What do you mean ?" " I mean your head is not into this today and the Choujin crown is in two days. Is everything alright?'' Lord Flash was torn should he tell Kevin about what happened last night. The fact he was caught daydreaming about her was embarrassing enough. But what could it hurt they were good friends, right? So he took a deep breath and started from the bringing. Kevin sat there and lissioned with great interest. " I don't even know why i'm day dreaming about her!" Kevin sat there and smiled " Well I'm no expert but sounds like your falling in love with her." Flash thought on this. Maybe Kevin was right. He have to sort this all out later for now he had to help Kevin train so putting her in the back of his mind he began to train Kevin.  
The next time he saw her was at a small match that he booked Kevin to get in some more training. She was with Roxanne, Trix, and Kiki. As he stood there staring at her laughing with her friends. He was still looking at her after the count down. Kevin had won. He knew he would. So Lord Flash wasn't concern about coaching Kevin at this match. Kevin walked over to him. noticing where his friend was looking " So is that her?" Flash nodded. Kevin took in her features. Shoulder length curly dirty blond hair, blue eyes , cute round face, and a nice body. " Nice pick there Flash. Why don't you go talk to her?" Flash looked up to him. " Go on I'll meet you at home." With that Flash ran off. But as he got closer to them he started to get nervous. And froze ( What's wrong with me? Why am I just standing there?) All to soon the crowd left and there stood Flash all alone. So he headed back to Kevin. " So did you talk to her?" Lord Flash shock his head. " Why?'' And he told Kevin what had happened." I don't know why i froze like that." "Well here's your other chance." said Kevin handing Flash a small strip of paper. He opened it and on it was a phone number. He looked at Kevin. " I bumped in to Tarry and he asked Roxanne for her number." " Thank you". After Kevin went to bed Lord Flash paced back and forth by the phone. He stopped took a deep breath and picked up the phone and dialed the number. " Hello?" At frist all she heard was a creepy breathing sound then a thought clear. " Good evening." " who is this?" It's me Lord Flash." " Oh hi, I saw you at the match today good show." That made him smile" Thank you." " So how did you get this number?" " Roxanne gave it to me." " Oh, ok ." ( here we go Flash now or never.) " Would you like to go out or do something?" " Sure" " Ok, great!, meet me at Kevin Mask's dressing room before the Choujin crow starts." "Ok , see you tomorrow then." " Ok good night." " Good night." And the date was set, Lord Flash was so happy that night his dreams were of his dear Rose. The next day was the day of the Choujin crown and here stood Jennifer at the door to Kevin Mask's dressing room. She knocked and the door opened to reveal Lord Flash. He invited her in and they sat an talked whale Kevin did some last minuet training. Kevin even invited her to sit ring side with Flash when he fought. When Flash wasn't helping Kevin he was talking with her And some times Kevin put his two cents in when he had the chance.  
It was now the final fight. Kevin Mask vs Kid Muscle and boy was it intense but even with Lord Flashes help Kevin lost and fell out of the ring. Flash stopped Kevin's fall with his own body. But in doing so revealed his true identity Warsman. He looked at every one and then his eyes fell on her . And he ran from the ring with Kevin calling after him to stay. Rose as he and Kevin called her ran after him. She finally found him sitting in a park cring. " Flash?" He looked up and in his rushan voice said "I'm not Lord Flash." She sat next to him " Ok so then, lets star over ." Hi, i'm Jennifer Ro-" But he cut her off. " No my dear Rose, there's no need for that. My real name is Nikolai Volkoff I am also called Warsman and he told her all about his past. " But now I have paid my debt to his family." " No, all that they did for you makes you part of they're family. And it shows that you care about them and they care about you.'' " She's right you know." walking up was Robin Mask. " You are like my son, and a part of my family." This seamed to cheer him up." So ready for our date Nikolai?" " You still want to go out with me?" " Yep" And so they went on there date.


End file.
